Return Of The Dragonborn
by SLRthechosen
Summary: When Sonia Oakblade found out that she was the legendary Dragonborn, it set her off a massive journey. T for some swearing & safety.
1. Part I: The Dragon Attacks

**So I'm sitting here watching TV, thinking about Skyrim, & then BOOM: Multiple chapter idea. **

**This one will be slightly different from my Skyrim one-shots however: Instead of the Dragonborn being an Orc, she'll be a Nord.**

**However, apart from a few minor OCs, many of the original characters will be the same.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As I woke, I noticed that the cart I was in was headed downhill. I looked down, an saw that my hands were bound. Looking up again, I saw that I wasn't alone. There were two other men in the cart. One of them was in prisoner clothing, like me. As I looked in front of me, I saw another man in Stormcloak armour. Somehow, seeing him reminded me of my brother, who served in the Stormcloaks for a few years, before he was shot in the shoulder by one of those damn Imperial Archers. As I looked to my right, I gasped. The leader of the Stormcloaks himself, Ulfric Stormcloak, was in the same cart. He had been bound, like the rest of us, & in addition, he had been gagged.

If they were here, where were they taking us?

Apparently, the man in the prisoner clothing was thinking the same thing.

'Wait, if you're Stormcloaks, & they're Imperials... Oh gods, where are they taking us?' He asked, clearly worried.

'To an execution,' I said, gloomily. 'They're going to execute us,'

'No!' He said. 'They can't do this! I'm innocent! And you are too!'

'Says the horse-thief,' The man across from me said.

The horse thief fell silent, obviously defeated.

'Where are you from horse-thief?' The soldier said, as the cart began to straighten out.

'Why does it matter?' The horse-thief said sadly.

'A Nord's last thoughts, should be of home,'

'R-Rorikstead. I-I'm from Rorikstead,'

'What about you?' He said turning to me.

'Riverwood,' I replied.

'Hmmm,' The soldier said. 'I'm from Riverwood too. Maybe that's why you look so familiar,'

Up ahead, I saw that we were approaching a settlement. I took one look at it, & the second I saw the Imperial banners flying, I knew it's name: Helgen.

* * *

The cart stopped, & we were ordered to get out. There were several Imperials around the area, but the main thing that stood out was the headsman's axe. To know that death was only a few seconds away...well, that wasn't helpful.

In front of the group I was in, there were two Imperials. One of them was a 'Legate', the highest rank of the Imperials. I knew that the highest rank for the Stormcloaks was 'Stormblade' because my brother was one when he was injured. The other was just an Imperial soldier.

'Ulfric Stormcloak,' He said. Ulfric Stormcloak stepped forward & was led away.

'Ralof of Riverwood,' He said. The soldier stepped forward & was lead away.

'Lokir of Rorikstead,' He said.

As the horse-thief stepped forward, he started yelling.

'No! You can't do this, I'm innocent! You'll never take me!' He started to run away. He didn't get far, as the archers shot him down.

'Hold on, You step forward,' He said to me. Not wanting to die just yet, I complied.

'What's your name, Nord?' He asked me.

'I am Sonia Oakbalde of Riverwood,' I said

'Legate, she's not on the list,' The man said.

'Kill her anyway,' The Legate said. Bitch.

'I'm sorry, I'll have your remains sent to Riverwood. You picked a bad time to come home,' The Imperial said.

I was escorted to the chopping block. As I lay my head down, someone spoke:

'Any last words?'

'Yeah,' I said. 'I'll see you all in Sovngarde,'

The headsman picked up his axe. Just as he was about to swing it, there was a deafening roar. I looked up to see something that only existed in legends.

A dragon.

* * *

**The chapters will be longer, I promise! I might upload later today, if I have nothing better to do. Anyway, read & review. Chosen out.**


	2. Escape From Helgen

**Sometimes being bored when you're sick is the best motivation. At least to me it is. I really want to get this story moving, so I decided to post another chapter today. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't remember much after that dragon appeared. I remember hearing a lot of screams, & I was knocked to my feet. Once I was able to get up, It was only then that it clicked that I had only just escaped death.

But I was in mortal danger.

'Get into the tower!' I heard someone screaming. Not having much of a choice, I ran towards the tower.

Once inside, I saw that Ralof & Ulfric Stormcloak were inside. Ralof closed the door.

'By the gods!' Ralof exclaimed. 'Dragons! Could the legends be true?'

'Legends don't burn down villages,' Ulfric said in his deep, accented voice.

'Doesn't matter now,' I said. 'We've gotta get out of here!'

'You're right! Ulfric, how do you plan on escaping?' Ralof said.

'I'll find a way,' Ulfric said calmly. 'I think you two should escape together, as you both come from Riverwood,'

'I agree,' Ralof said. 'Follow me,' he said turning to me.

We ran up the stairs of the tower. When we got to the top, Ralof scanned the area.

'Jump onto that roof, run through that house & keep going,' Ralof instructed. 'Stop when you get to the end of that wall,' He said, pointing.

'What about you?' I asked.

'I'll follow behind, now JUMP!'

Not wanting to be burnt alive, I leapt off of the tower, did a barrel roll when I hit the roof, ran down the stairs, out into the street, & stopped at the end of the wall. Ralof was following behind me.

'On the count of three, we run to the keep,' He said, pointing to the keep. 'Ready? One. Two. Three!'

We both sprinted towards the keep. But just as we were about to make it, we heard a voice.

'Not so fast, Stormcloak!'

We both turned around to see the Imperial that was reading out the names. He had his sword drawn.

'You're not going anywhere with that prisoner,' He said. 'You should follow me,' He said to me.

'Yeah, that's gonna happen,' I said. 'Why would I follow you? You tried to kill me!'

'Come on,' Ralof said. 'We'll make it without this Imperial bastard slowing us down,' Ralof said opening the door. As I followed him inside, I heard the man speaking again:

'You might of escaped this time Stormcloak, but next time, you wont be so lucky!'

* * *

When Ralof shut the door, he turned to me.

'Let's get these binds off,' He said.

As my hands were freed, I rubbed my wrists. The rope had been tied well, as there were red marks.

'Thank you,' I said, gratefully.

Ralof looked around. There wasn't much in the room that we were in. There was a door towards the back of the room. Ralof approached it.

'You ready to escape this place?' he asked me.

'Don't have a choice do I?' I said.

He opened the door & we both ran down the corridor. There were a few doors as we made our way out, as well as several corridors.

After a few minutes, we came to a stop. Ralof immediately drew his sword.

'By the gods,' he said in horror. 'A torture room,'

As we entered the room, we saw an Imperial in there. Ralof immediately ran forward.

'For Skyrim!' He shouted as he ran towards the Imperial.

I of course, didn't want to be left out of the action. Noticing there was a sword on the ground, I picked it up & began to run towards the Imperial...

Only to be hit by some sort of spell. Once I had recovered, I looked over to see some bloody Imperial mage.

Screaming some sort of battle cry, I ran forward, sword at the ready. As the battle mage raised his hands to cast some other spell, I plunged my sword through his chest, stopping him dead in his tracks. As he died, I turned around to Ralof, who had just finished off the other soldier.

'Well, you handle a sword well,' Ralof said, impressed. 'Who taught you?'

'My father did,' I said. 'Before he died, he was a great swordsman,'

'What did you say your name was again?' Ralof asked me as we started to walk down the corridor.

'Sonia Oakblade,' I said.

'Ahhh, that's why you look so familiar,' Ralof said. 'You look like your twin brother, Ronan Oakblade,'

'You knew him?' I asked, amazed.

'Aye, he was one of the best fighters for the Stormcloaks. Is he still alive?'

'Yeah,' I said. 'He's lucky too. That was a nasty wound to the shoulder,'

'Can I ask you something?' Ralof said.

'Shoot,' I said.

'Would you & Ronan happen to be the son & daughter of the adventurer Dane Oakblade?' He asked.

I froze. 'Yes,' I said.

Dane Oakblade, aka my father, was one of the best known adventurers in all of Tamriel. After several years of adventuring across Tamriel, he settled down in Riverwood, got married & had two children: Me & my brother Ronan. Our mother died after giving birth to us.

When I was 11, there was a bandit attack on Riverwood. Most of us were unharmed, but my father had died protecting both of us.

After the incident, we were taken in by our uncle, Jorgal Oakblade. He has a daughter, Doria who was kind to us.

That was 8 years ago. Since then every time that I see a bandit, I kill them, to stop them from raiding another settlement, & killing more innocent people.

* * *

We came to the end of the corridor, & saw a door. I pushed the door open, only to reveal a cave.

'Well, that's convenient,' I said. 'This cave must leave out into Skyrim. If we follow it, we can get out of here,'

'Then let's go,' Ralof said. 'Keep low too. Who knows what's in here,'

We both made our way through the cave, crouching. Pretty soon, we came across our first obstacle.

'Damn it!' Ralof said. 'Imperial archers. How are we going to deal with them?'

'Like this,' I said standing up. I ran forward, got behind one of the archers & threw him of the ledge. As the second one turned around, I plunged my sword into his stomach, killing him.

'I'm impressed,' Ralof said, running up to me. 'You seem to have inherited your father's courage,'

'Trust me, I get that a lot,' I said. I knelt down to the Imperial I'd just killed & picked up the bow & arrows.

'That'll come in handy,' I said. 'Come on,'

We made our way towards the exit. Just before we exited the cave, we stopped again.

'Shh,' Ralof said. 'Look,'

There was a bear sleeping. I knew that if it woke up, it would try to kill us. But I also knew that it would kill anyone trying to seek refuge in this cage. Making a decision, I drew my bow, & fired a single shot at the bear. The arrow hit him right in the head, killing it.

'Problem solved, I said. 'Follow me, we're almost out of the cave,'

* * *

We exited the cave & heard a roar.

'Get back!' Ralof shouted. We took cover behind a rock, & watched as the Dragon flew away from Helgen.

'It's gone, thank the gods,' Ralof said, turning to me. 'I'm heading back to Riverwood. I think that we should split up, just in case it comes back. We'll be harder to spot that way,'

'No problem. Thanks for everything,' I said.

'Anytime,' Ralof said, walking away.

I started walking down the path, knowing that it would take me straight to Riverwood. As I walked, I went over in my head the events that had just happened. How I'd just escaped death, & how I'm going to explain this to Ronan.

_Well, he'll either believe me or he wont _I thought.

At last I saw a settlement up ahead. I smiled & knew what it was immediately.

Riverwood.

* * *

**Well, I might update again today, because I literally have nothing to do. Read & Review. Chosen out.**


	3. Riverwood

**You know, with no assignments to do, I may as well update as much as I can. I mean, I have around 2 weeks to write as much as I want, then I'll be swamped by the last of my assignments. So, may as well take advantage of the time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As I walked into town, I was greeted by a familiar face.

'You're alive? Thank the gods!' I was hugged by my cousin, Doria. She was short, & had blonde hair. However, despite only just making it past my shoulders (I'm pretty tall, taller than the average Nord woman. I'm about as tall as Ronan) she was still as strong as I was.

'We saw a dragon flying in this direction,' She said, looking up at me. 'It came from the direction of Helgen,'

'Well, I'm fine,' I said. 'But I am tired. I need to rest,'

We both headed back to Uncle Jorgal's house. When I entered, I was greeted by more familiar faces.

'Well, look what the horker dragged in,' Ronan said in his thick accent, smirking.

'Ronan,' Jorgal said. 'She was just captured by Imperials, survived a dragon attack & escaped Helgen. Give her a break,'

'Hang on,' I said. 'How do you know about Helgen?'

'Word travels fast,' Jorgal said. 'When we got word that Ulfric had been captured along with a soldier, a horse-thief & a civilian, we grew worried because you hadn't come home yet,' Jorgal stood up. 'And when we heard that that civilian was you, well, you can imagine what went through our minds,'

'Yeah, what were you doing wondering into an Imperial trap?' Ronan said.

'You want a piece of me?' I threatened.

'Bring it on!' Ronan shouted.

'Okay, if you two are going to fight, take it outside!' Jorgal shouted over the top of us.

'Don't worry about it Uncle,' Ronan said calmly. 'I was just messing with her,'

'Sure you were,' I said, taking a seat next to him. 'Next you'll be telling me you want to start up a shop,'

'Alright, that's enough you two,' Doria said. 'Sonia, you should rest. You can tell us about what happened later,'

'Sounds good to me,' I said, heading over to my bed.

* * *

After a few hours rest, most of the town knew that I had returned home safe from Helgen, & spent a good half hour telling everyone how I was involved with the dragon attack. While a few of them were happy that Ulfric was still alive, some of them were annoyed that he didn't die. Didn't matter to me.

Like he promised, Ralof showed up an hour or two after the story was finished. Ronan had spent the afternoon talking to him, while I was being tended to.

Finally, after a long day, Ralof went back to his sister Gerdur's house, while I stayed back at Jorgal's.

'With the Dragon's returning, someone needs to go to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun, & tell him to send some soldiers here in order to protect the town,' Jorgal said.

'And by someone you mean us,' I said.

'Yes,' He replied.

'Fine, but I'm not going alone. Ronan, do you wanna come along?'

'You know it!' Ronan said. 'I'll do anything to go somewhere else once in a while,'

'Alright then, what about you Doria?'

'I suppose I could go,' Doria said. 'But father, would you be okay without me?'

Jorgal sighed. 'I have to let you go sometime don't I?'

'Then I will join the two of you,' Doria said, turning to us.

'Before you three leave, I have something to give the three of you,' Jorgal said. He got up, & went into the basement. He came out with a large bundle with a cloth folded around it.

'Ronan, Sonia, before Dane died, he wanted the two of you to have these,' He placed the bundle on the table, & removed the cloth. There were two Daedric swords & bows, two Ebony shields, some sort of mask & a peculiar looking blade.

'These swords, bows & shields belonged to your father,' Jorgal said, giving Ronan & I a sword, bow & shield each. 'While he usually only carried one shield & bow at a time, he felt that if one was ever stolen, then he would have a replacement. As for these:' He said, gesturing towards the other objects. 'Ronan, this mask was left to you. I was told that this was the Masque of Clavicus Vile. This mask is said to boost the personality of it's wearer,'

'Wow, thanks,' Ronan said as he received the mask.

'And Sonia,' Jorgal said, turning to me. 'This was left to you. This is Mehrunes' Razor. It has a chance to instantly kill anything that it touches. Be very careful with this blade,'

'Thank you,' I said.

'Doria,' Jorgal said, turning to his daughter. 'I knew this day would come. So I'm giving you this,' Jorgal went to his chest, opened it, & pulled out a beautiful Elven dagger. 'This blade has kept me safe for several years. And now it's yours,'

'Thank you,' Doria said.

'You three better get some rest,' Jorgal said. 'Tomorrow you leave for Whiterun,'

* * *

**And I'm done for today. Read & Review. Chosen out.**


	4. Jarl Balgruuf The Greater

**Guess what? I'm finally on holidays! Yay! Si****nce I'll have nothing to do, you can expect to see a lot of updates. **

**What else am I supposed to do for two weeks? Sit around doing nothing?**

**Anyway, that's enough from me, On with the story!**

* * *

We left Riverwood the next day. Considering that Whiterun was a considerable distance away, we left early (much to Ronan's disgust). While heading down the main road, there were a few townsfolk wishing us farewell & good luck. Ronan reckoned they were wishing us good luck because they had nothing better to do. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

As we walked down the path, we quickly came to a fork in the road. After a brief check of the map, we found out that it would be quicker & wiser to take the lower path that lead down along the river. After double-checking this, we continued our journey.

It was about an hour into the journey that we began to see the city itself. Just over the hill, we could see Dragonsreach on the hill that made it clearly visible, even from a distance. Just below the legendary keep, there was the town of Whiterun.

As we made our way down the hill, there were two Imperial soldiers walking down the path. Ronan immediately drew his sword.

Just as he was about to attack, I put my hand on his shoulder.

'Ronan,' I warned.

'I can't let them roam the countryside Sonia,' Ronan said, turning to face me. 'They're taking away our freedom. Our right to worship Talos!'

'That might be true,' I said calmly, 'But remember that we're here for Riverwood, not killing Imperial soldiers,'

Ronan took one last look at the soldiers. Then, hesitantly sheathed his sword.

'Let's just get this over with,' He said, scowling.

* * *

Just as we were just about to enter the city, we were stopped by a guard.

'Halt,' he said. 'The city's off limits. No-one is getting in or out while there is a dragon flying around,'

'We are from Riverwood,' Doria said. 'We need to tell the Jarl to send guards to Riverwood,'

'Riverwood's in danger too?' The guard said worriedly. 'You better come inside,'

The guard stepped aside, allowing us access to the city.

* * *

As we entered the city, we took a moment to take in our surroundings.

Whiterun was definitely bigger than Riverwood. I may have made the occasional trip to Falkreath once in a while, but that was nothing compared to Whiterun. Even Ronan was impressed.

After we were done looking around the city (which took a good half an hour), we headed straight for Dragonsreach. Of course, there would be time for sightseeing after we had seen the Jarl about Riverwood. The sooner that guards were sent to Riverwood, the better.

* * *

As we entered Dragonsreach, we were amazed at how big it was on the inside. I mean, sure the Jarl of Falkreath's longhouse was impressive, but it was nothing compared to Dragonsreach.

As we stood there amazed by the ancient architecture, a Dark Elf approached us.

'Unless you have business with the Jarl, all of you are going to have to leave,' She said.

'Then you better let us talk to him,' Ronan threatened. 'Or there will be trouble,'

'I'll see that you & your companions will be spending a night in the dungeons if you continue like that,' The Dark Elf warned.

'Alright, everybody calm down,' I said, not wanting to get into any trouble. 'Please forgive my brother, he's a little...aggressive,'

'I'll let you pass,' The Elf said. 'But I'm keeping my eye on you lot,'

We approached the Jarl. Immediately he wanted to know why we were here.

'What do you need?' Jarl Balgruuf asked.

'Sir,' I said, stepping forward. 'I was at Helgen when the dragon attacked,'

'Ahh, that's right. You were the one that got away. What brings you to Whiterun?'

'Well, Riverwood has no guards. If there's a dragon flying around & it decides to attack, we are pretty much defenceless,'

'I see. I will send troops to Riverwood at once. Thank all of you for taking the initiative to come here. Please accept this small bounty of gold,'

All three of us were presented with 500 septims each.

'Thank you,' I said. 'Is there anything else you need?'

Ronan looked at me as if I were an Imperial.

'Actually, there is something I need your assistance with. Follow me,' Jarl Balgruuf rose from his throne, & walked into one of the rooms at the side of his throne room. The three of us followed.

'What in oblivion do you think you're doing!?' Ronan shouted. 'We were supposed to head back to Riverwood as soon as we talked to the Jarl!'

'Well excuse me for wanting to help the Jarl!' I retorted.

'Sonia, Ronan. Please don't fight,' Doria said. 'I know that father said to return to Riverwood after we had spoken to the Jarl, but seeing if the Jarl needs our assistance is a good idea,'

Ronan's only response to that was a low growl.

'This is my court mage, Farengar Secret-Fire,' the Jarl said, gesturing to a mage. 'He's been investigating the dragon's return & requires assistance,'

'You see,' the mage said, looking at the three of us. 'I have found the location of a stone that could potentially give us the answers to why the dragons are returning,'

'And you want us to get it for you,' I said.

'Yes. You three look like the adventuring type. It's in Bleak Falls Barrow, which just happens to be quite close to Riverwood,'

'Alright then,' I said. 'We'll get your stone for you. Anything else we need to know?'

'Yes,' the mage said, a little more darkly. 'There are draugr in that ruin, as well as bandits,'

'Anything else?' Ronan asked.

'Who knows?' the mage said. 'Good luck on retrieving the stone. When you find it, bring it to me,'

* * *

**Ugh, too many distractions trying to get this chapter done. But it's done. Read & review. Chosen out.**


	5. Bleak Falls Barrow

**Well, updating more than once a day might be a bit difficult right now, so I'm just going to try to shoot to once a day or every few days. **

**I will still update often though.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As we returned to Riverwood, we could see that the Jarl had kept his promise, as there were three guards patrolling the town. While we wanted to just go home for the night, we knew that we had to get the stone for Farengar. So, after a quick stop at Uncle Jorgal's, we went into the Riverwood Trader for some supplies (And maybe some armour).

However, instead of walking into a peaceful shop, we may as well have walked into a storm.

'How are we going to get the claw back?' Camilla Valerius, the store's co-owner.

'I don't know!' Lucan Valerius, the store's owner yelled. 'We'll just have t-'

'Uhh, excuse me?' I asked, awkwardly.

'Oh, uh hello,' Lucan said, turning to us. 'Sorry about that, we sort of had a break in,'

'What's been stolen?' I asked.

'Some thief stone our Golden Claw. I took it up to Bleak Falls Barrow,' Lucan said.

'We can get it back,' Doria said. 'We are going to Bleak Falls Barrow too,'

'You can?' Camilla said hopefully.

'Yeah sure, no problem,' I said, smiling.

'Well in that case then,' Lucan said. 'You better go to Alvor. There's no point running around in that burial tomb with no armour on,'

'Great,' I said. 'We'll just grab some supplies from here, go to Alvor, & then we'll be off,'

* * *

'All done,' Alvor said. 'Here's your armour,'

All three of us had been fitted with armour. Doria had been fitted with Leather armour, I had been fitted with Banded Iron armour & Ronan had been fitted with Studded armour. None of us were wearing helmets.

'Alright, now just a few minor adjustments...,' Alvor said, refitting Ronan's armour over his shoulder. 'There, all done,'

'Thank you Alvor,' Ronan said. 'Now, what's the cost?'

'Don't worry about it,' Alvor said. 'You've all done enough bringing the guards to Riverwood. The armour's on the house,'

'Really? Thanks,' I said, gratefully.

'So tell me,' Alvor said, picking up his hammer. 'Where are you going?'

'We're going to Bleak Falls Barrow,' I said. 'We are doing 2 things there: getting some sort of stone for a mage in Dragonsreach, & the Riverwood trader had their Golden Claw stolen. We're getting both of them back,'

'Well, good luck & be careful,' Alvor said, starting to hammer at the bracer he was making. 'Nordic burial crypts are dangerous places. Who knows what's in there,'

'We'll be careful, Alvor,' Ronan said. 'Thanks again for the armour,'

* * *

After a short trip through the mountains, we had made our way to the creepy-looking Bleak Falls Barrow. There were a few bandits around the outside, but they were easy enough to take out.

Once we were inside however, it was a whole different story. While the place was huge, it was also very...creepy.

After dealing with a few bandits, we emerged into some sort of lair. It took only one look to realise what lair it was.

'Spiders,' Ronan whispered.

'No, worse,' I whispered. 'Giant Frostbite Spiders,'

Ronan might be a fierce warrior, but he has one weakness: Spiders. We can't explain it, but he's just been scared of them since he was a boy.

In this situation, his little 'phobia' isn't going to be much help.

We took one step into the lair, & heard a voice:

'No! That spider's coming back! Please save me!'

We looked in the direction the voice came from, only to see that someone was caught in the web. We would of helped him, but before we could, we heard something above us. Looking up, we saw a giant spider coming down from the roof.

In response to this, I immediately drew my sword. I knew Ronan wanted to fight, but he would be somewhat unable to fight. Unless Doria could snap him out of it soon.

'Take my bow,' I said to Doria. 'You stay here with Ronan & fill that thing with arrows. I'm going to get up close & personal,'

Just after I'd finished my sentence, I ran forward. The spider turned to me, & spat some sort of projectile. I dodged, & swung my sword, cutting one of it's legs off.

Just as I turned around to take another swing at it, an arrow embedded itself into the beast's body. I smiled knowing that I was covered.

I just hoped Ronan would be able to come to his senses soon & join the fight.

Just as I went to swing at the spider again, it spat at me. Whatever it was it hurt, & it took me down onto one knee.

Knowing that I was injured & couldn't fight, I immediately looked in Doria's direction. She was still firing arrows, but they weren't slowing the spider down. The spider, ignoring me, was heading in their direction. I knew that unless a miracle happened, I was going to have to explain the deaths of my brother & cousin to Jorgal.

Just before the spider had made it's way to Doria, there was a scream. I looked up to see Ronan had stood up, & was fighting the spider.

Even though the situation was pretty bad, I couldn't help but smile. Ronan had obviously come to his senses. Even though I've seen him fight like this before, I'm always a little concerned that he might take too much damage without knowing it.

Just after Ronan was done killing the spider, he turned & walked over to me.

'You alright?' He said, helping me up.

'Yeah,' I said, still a shaken.

Doria got up & walked over. 'Here,' she said. 'Your bow,'

'Thanks,'

'Umm, excuse me?' The man in the web said. 'Can you free me please?'

I walked over to the man. He was pretty caught up in the web.

'If you free me, I'll share the treasure with you,'

'You have the claw?' Ronan asked, suspiciously.

'Yes,' The man said. 'I know how it works,'

_So you're the thief_ I thought.

I drew my sword_ & _started to cut the man down. However, once he was free, he immediately stood up & started running.

'Son of a...' Ronan said as we started to give chase.

The chase didn't last long. The thief ran into a draugr. The draugr finished him off quickly, & I finished the draugr off with my bow. After that, we approached his body.

'Well,' I said, taking the claw from his body. 'You wont be needing this anymore,'

We made our way through the burial chamber, taking out any draugr we came across. While most of the time we remained hidden, we would occasionally have to fight a few draugr.

Eventually, we came to some ancient door. There was no way to open it naturally.

'How do we open this door?' Ronan asked, frustrated. 'There's no way through. Or at least no way I can see,'

'Maybe the claw has the answer,' Doria suggested. 'Take the claw out, Sonia,'

Eager to see if the claw had the answer, I took the claw out. On first inspection, there didn't seem to be any clue.

'Well that's just great,' Ronan said angrily. 'How are we going to get the stone now?'

'Hang on, Ronan. There has to be a way,' I said, trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

'We shouldn't even be here! We should be at home, getting drunk in the inn. But no! You had to ask the Jarl if he needed help!'

At this point, Ronan had taken the claw from my hands & thrown it down. Of course, even though we both have short tempers, I've always been the calmer one.

Although this time, Ronan had pissed me off.

'Well, like I said in Dragonsreach, excuse me for wanting to help the Jarl!' I shouted, turning to face Ronan.

'So why ask?'

'Because that's what dad did!' I shouted. Just like me, Ronan was still a bit sensitive on the topic. 'Why do you think everybody knows who Dane Oakblade is? Not only did he travel around Tamriel, he helped people! I'm just trying to do the same!'

'Sonia, Ronan!,' Doria shouted, startling both of us. 'Stop fighting for Talos' sake,'

Well, that shut us up.

'I think I know how to open the door,' Doria said.

She approached the door. Holding the claw up, she turned to us.

'On the bottom of this claw, there are some runes,' She said. 'They match the ones on the door. Ronan, turn the top wheel until a picture of a bear comes up,'

Trusting Doria, Ronan turned the top wheel until a picture of a bear came up.

'Now turn the middle one until it shows a picture of a moth,'

Ronan did so.

'Now turn the last one until it shows a picture of an owl,'

Ronan did so.

'Now what?' I asked.

Doria placed the claw in the slot. She turned it, & much to our amazement, the door opened.

'How did you figure it out?' I asked, amazed.

'I just turned the claw upside down,' Doria said. 'Think about it, there was no other way to open the door, & you two bickering wasn't helping either,'

I shut up after that. I don't think Ronan wanted to continue arguing with me after that either.

* * *

We emerged into a cavern. We could see a tomb in the centre, with some sort of wall behind it.

As we approached it, Doria & Ronan approached the tomb, while a approached the wall. The wall seemed to have some sort of strange writing on it. A few of the 'characters' were glowing. All of the sudden, the room seemed to get darker for a few moments, & then it grew bright again.

'So guys,' I said, turning around. 'Where do you think the stone is?'

Just I'd finished my sentence, the tomb popped open, & out came a Draugr Overlord. Ronan & Doria took a few steps back & drew their weapons. I just happened to draw my bow.

The draugr took one look at us, & began to run forward. I drew my bow & fired an arrow, hoping to take it out in one shot.

It didn't work.

All three of us immediately split up. Ronan went to one side & engaged a sword fight with it, Doria snuck up behind & started to attack it with her knife, relying on Ronan to keep it's attention, & I started firing arrows into the damn thing like crazy.

After a few minutes of battle, the draugr finally died (again). Much to our happiness, it dropped the stone. I picked it up.

'Now we can get out of here,' I said happily. 'Let's go,'

* * *

**That took a while. But it's done. Read & Review. Chosen out.**


	6. The Dragonborn

**You can guess what this chapter's about. **

**Maybe I can get this chapter up faster than the last one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Before we made our way back to Dragonsreach, we made our way to Riverwood to drop off the Golden Claw. Lucan & Camilla were happy that it was safe, & payed us 100 septims each. We restocked on supplies & made our way to Whiterun.

'Well I can say that you three were successful in recovering the stone,' Farengar said. 'Now, lets see if I can-'

Farengar was interrupted by the Jarl's housecarl (the dark elf) running into the room.

'Farengar,' she said. 'You need to speak to the Jarl now,'

'Alright then,' the mage said.

Wanting to know what was going on, the three of us followed. Turns out there was a dragon sighted by the watchtower. They needed to kill it, before it could attack the city.

'I think that you,' the Jarl said, turning to me. 'Should go along, considering that you have experience due to Helgen,'

'Whatever you say, Jarl,' I said.

'We need to go, now,' the dark elf said. 'I'll meet you outside of town,'

Once she had left, I turned to Doria & Ronan.

'You two should stay here,' I said, concerned. 'I can't drag you into this one. I'll be better off alone,'

'Yeah, that's gonna happen,' Ronan said. 'I'd rather be slain by a dragon, than watch my sister die while I'm on the sidelines,'

'I'll have to agree with Ronan on that one,' Doria said.

I looked at both of them. 'You two are unbelievable,' I smiled. 'But thank you,'

* * *

Getting to the tower was easy enough, being daylight & all.

But the second we got there, well...shit.

The tower was already destroyed, but it probably wont exist after today.

Within 10 seconds of being at that damn tower, we heard a roar.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Literally.

That dragon came out of nowhere. It pretty much killed any survivors from the first attack, & killed quite a few of the reinforcements.

All three of us ducked into cover, not wanting to be it's next lunch.

'How are we going to kill that thing!?' Ronan shouted.

'I don't know!' I shouted back. 'Just try not to get hit!'

The battle was pretty intense. Even though I'd killed hundreds of bandits, it felt like I had no experience whatsoever.

Many of the guards were trying to take it out with bows & arrows. But then the dragon landed, & because they had no time to react, most of them died.

Without thinking too much about it, I drew my sword & immediately ran towards the beast. In the background, I could hear Ronan & Doria screaming at me to turn around.

The dragon roared at me, recognising that I was an immediate threat. Before it had a chance to fry me, I leapt onto it's head, making sure to avoid some of the spikes.

I started to stab it, hoping that my sword would be strong enough to pierce it's thick scales. I must of been, because the dragon pretty much gave up the fight.

As I jumped off of it's head, there was a cheer from all of the survivors. Ronan & Doria ran up to me & hugged me.

As they let go however, there was a boom. As I turned around, the dragon's skin was burning away, leaving bones behind. There was this orange/blue light & it seemed to come towards me. Not knowing what was going on, I turned to the soldiers.

They looked pretty surprised

* * *

'I can't believe you are...Dragonborn,' one of them said.

'What did you just call me?' I asked.

'Dragonborn,' he repeated.

'That took me by surprise. How can I be the legendary Dragonborn? I mean, sure I'm the daughter of one of the greatest adventurers in Tamriel, but Dragonborn? Not possible.

'If I'm Dragonborn,' I said. 'Then I should be able to shout!'

'Try it then!' Ronan said.

Just then, those mysterious characters appeared in front of me. They spelt a word: Fus.

I decided to say it. Maybe that was a shout?

'FUS!' I shouted.

Unfortunately, I was looking at Ronan, so he stumbled back a bit.

'That's great, really. But how about next time you do that YOU LOOK AWAY!'

'Sorry,' I said sheepishly.

* * *

Just as we entered Whiterun, we heard some sort of roar.

'DOVAHKIIN!'

'What was that?' I asked.

'Who knows?' Ronan said.

When we entered Dragonsreach, the Jarl was waiting for us.

'So,' he said. 'Is that dragon dead?'

'Yes,' I said. 'But there's something else,'

'What,' he asked.

I told him what had happened. He seemed a little amazed.

'You know what that roar was? That was the Grey Beards calling you,'

'I have to go to High Hrothgar?'

'Correct,'

'That means I've gotta climb the 7 thousand steps,'

'Yes,'

'Terrific,'

* * *

**Finally done! Sorry it's so short & I couldn't post earlier. My internet went down. Read & Review. Chosen out.**


	7. The 7 Thousand Steps

**Okay, now this story is starting to pick up.**

**Let's hope I can get this chapter uploaded quicker hmm?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ivarstead.

That's where the Jarl said we had to go.

We pretty much left immediately, once we had told Jorgal what had happened (let's say this: While he was amazed, he was also a bit annoyed that we might not be home for a **very** long time).

We decided that catching a carriage to Riften would be faster than traveling to Riften & then travelling to Ivarstead.

However, when we got to Riften, it was already nightfall. Not wanting to take our chances travelling at night, we stayed the night in Riften.

Big mistake.

The damn city was crawling with thieves. When we first entered the city, a thief was shot down by the guards.

What a nice first sight.

When we rented our rooms in The Bee & The Barb, some priest was preaching about Mara. Ronan found it amusing when he was kicked out (Doria scolded him afterwards. Now **that** was amusing).

But the worst part was overnight. I was in my room trying to sleep, when I heard the door open. Knowing that Ronan & Doria always knock first, there was no way that it was one of them.

I immediately knew who the intruder was: a thief. It was pretty damn obvious judging by the way he was keeping to the shadows. I struggled to keep my breathing under control, in order to fool him into thinking I was still asleep.

I didn't know what he was after, but there was a chance that he was after the razor. Luckily, my instincts told me to keep the razor under my pillow.

The thief must of figured out that the whatever he was after wasn't with my armour, so he approached my bed. Without a second thought, I reached for the razor, got up & stabbed the thief in the hand.

While the razor didn't always have a one-hit kill & there was no way that was a fatal wound, the razor killed the thief instantly.

Withdrawing the razor from the thief's hand, I decided to search the thief. Turns out, Ronan didn't lock his door, as the thief had the Masque of Clavicus Vile.

_Dammit Ronan,_ I thought. _Lock your bloody door next time_

* * *

We left the city at dawn. I couldn't stand another minute in the city. We replenished our supplies & left.

Ronan was happy to know that some thief didn't make off with the Masque, but I had to tell him to lock his door next time. When he asked why, I said that next time he won't be so lucky.

After a few hours of travelling, we finally made it to Ivarstead. After asking around, we found out that the steps were just beyond a bridge. We were also told to take care while climbing: there were wolves, ice wraiths & rumours of a troll.

Despite all of these warnings, this was the only way up to High Hrothgar, so we had to climb the stairs.

* * *

At the bottom of the steps, I turned to Ronan & Doria.

'You guys ready to climb?' I asked.

'Yeah,' Ronan said. 'But wouldn't there be a faster way?'

'No,' Doria said. 'Unless you want to try & climb rocks,'

'Which would be impossible,' I said. 'Especially with all of the snow & ice,'

'Let's get going then,' Ronan said.

* * *

They don't call it the 7 thousand steps for nothing.

I mean, you'd think that it wouldn't take long.

It took forever.

The locals weren't lying: We had to deal with wolves & ice wraiths.

Not to mention the bitter cold.

But I'll say this: the view was amazing.

When we got high enough, the view of the mountains was amazing. If only it was night: then we would of seen the aurora. Maybe we'll see it later.

But pretty soon we encountered a major obstacle: a frost troll. While many of the locals thought it was just a rumour, that troll was real.

'Get down,' I said.

'As we crouched, we quickly noticed that the troll seemed to be distracted. So I drew my bow, fired an arrow & hoped for the best.

The arrow hit the troll, but it didn't die. It turned around, trying to find us.

Ronan drew his bow. He missed.

He tried again. He missed again.

On third try, he missed.

'Doria,' He said. 'You try,'

Doria took Ronan's bow & fired. It hit the troll, & it died.

'Here's your bow,' Doria said as we got up.

'Keep it,' Ronan said. 'I'll just use a sword for now,'

As we continued up the steps, some sort of building became visible. As we got closer, we saw that it was the legendary home of the Greybeards.

High Hrothgar.

* * *

**Done! And faster than the last two chapters! Read & review. Chosen out.**


	8. The Greybeards

**HOLY SHIT! I am so sorry!**

**Basically my mum said that we couldn't have our tech until Friday. That's bullsh- yeah moving on.**

**Anyway, here's the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When we first entered the temple, I didn't expect to have four Greybeards waiting for me.

One or two maybe, but not four.

It was strange however. They seemed to know who I was, & who Ronan & Doria were.

'Greetings Dovahkiin,' One of them said. 'Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Argneir,'

'Thanks,' I said awkwardly.

'The first order of business,' Argneir. 'Is to test your Thu'um. Please stand in the middle of the room,'

I approached the middle of the room. The other Greybeards stood around me.

'You two might want to stand clear,' Argneir said, turning to Ronan & Doria.

Ronan didn't hesitate to move.

'Now, show us your ability,' Argneir said looking at me.

Focusing, I drew a breath.

'FUS!'

The shout sent one of the Greybeards stumbling backwards. He didn't seem to mind.

'Well done, Dragonborn,' Argneir said. 'Now we must teach you the rest of 'Unrelenting Force'. Please pay attention,'

* * *

Learning the rest of 'Unrelenting Force was easy enough. Then I was taught the first word of 'Whirlwind Sprint'.

'Please follow us outside, so that we can practice your new word,' Argneir said.

The three of us followed him outside. When we got outside, it seemed that there was a path that lead elsewhere. Maybe up the mountain?

'Dragonborn, please stand here,' Argneir instructed.

I stood where he was standing.

'Master Borri will now demonstrate the Thu'um,'

The man stood there. Then he shouted:

'WULD!'

He immediately shot forward. I wasn't expecting that, so I stumbled back a few steps.

'Whoa,' Ronan said, amazed.

'Now try,' Argneir said to me.

I took a deep breath, & braced myself.

'WULD!'

Well, that was an interesting experience.

I was immediately rushed forward. Faster than I've ever run in my life.

The second I stopped moving however, I fell over.

As I got up, I could hear Ronan laughing at me.

'Great work sis,' Ronan said.

I laughed as Ronan was punched by Doria. Ronan can tease me all he wants. I can always rely on Doria to kick his ass back into shape.

I ran back to Argneir. 'Thanks for teaching me the shout,' I said. 'But why would you teach me that one?'

'We require you to retrieve the 'Horn of Jurgen Windcaller,' Argneir said.

'The first Greybeard?' Doria asked.

'Yes,' Argneir said.

'Why?' Ronan said.

'Because only the Dragonborn will be able to retrieve the horn,' Argneir said.

'Great,' I said under my breath.

'Of course, your companions can come along,' Argneir said. 'But be wary of the dangers: who knows what dwells down there,'

'Well, looks like we don't have much of a choice,' I said. 'What happens when we retrieve the horn?'

'If you successfully retrieve the horn,' The greybeard said. 'Then we will take you in as our apprentice,'

'Okay then,' I said, hesitantly. 'Where's this horn?'

* * *

**Once again, I am so sorry for it being late. I also apologise for it's shortness. Read & review. Chosen out.**


	9. The Horn Of Jurgen Windcaller

**NO! I go back to school tomorrow!**

**Oh well.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ustengrav.

Getting there was difficult, let me tell you that.

After spending the night in Ivarstead, we made our way back to Riften to catch a carriage. Thankfully we didn't have to spend another night in Riften. I don't know if I would of been able to kill any thief that snuck into my room.

The carriage ride took us to Morthal, in Hjaalmarch. When we looked around the small town, we could see that much of it was in ruins. But we didn't want to stay for very long, so we made our way towards the crypt.

When we got there, we could see that the crypt was underground.

That meant that there was no doubt that there would be draugr in there.

'Why is it underground?' Ronan asked as we walked down the steps to the crypt.

'Because we are in an open area,' Doria said. 'Burial chambers that are in open spaces are designed so that while they aren't visible from a distance, they have stones surrounding them to warn others of the potential danger,'

'That's why it looks different to Bleak Falls Barrow,' I added.

We got to the bottom of the steps. There was a door, but it looked different to the massive doors on Bleak Falls Barrow. There was just one door & it looked like the doors you see on the inside of the crypt.

'Ready?' I asked Ronan & Doria.

'As we'll ever be,' Ronan said.

* * *

As we entered the crypt, we heard fighting up ahead. All three of us dropped into a crouch. We slowly made our way from there.

When we got to the end of the dark corridor, (we would use torches, but since it could give us away, we don't. It would help I we could see in the dark like the Khajjit) there was a battle going on between two mages & a few draugr. We knew that there would be draugr, but mages?

Terrific.

The battle was over when the draugr killed the mages. Instantly, I drew my bow & fired 2 arrows, killing both of the draugr.

'Mages,' Ronan said in a low voice. 'Could this be any worse?'

Making our way through the crypt, we encountered a few more draugr & mages. They mainly fought each other & if we ever had to fight, it would usually be the draugr. Magic isn't as good as swords in combat.

But soon we realised that the horn could only be in one place: Further underground. That became apparent when we saw a door at the end of one of the rooms.

'This must lead to the last trial that Argneir was talking about,' I said, getting up.

'Do you want us to wait for you outside?' Doria asked.

'No,' I said. 'I'm not going in there alone. What if I die & you have to tell Argneir what happened? How would we stop the dragons then? I'd rather have someone coming with me,'

'She has a point,' Ronan said.

'Then let's get moving,' I said, opening the door. 'We have a horn to find,'

* * *

The door led to a massive underground room.

Which was filled with skeletons.

Undead Skeletons.

One we were done dealing with them (It took a while. There were a lot), we headed down onto the ground.

There were three pillars. There was a doorway opposite to them, with several iron doors.

'How do we get through?' Ronan asked.

I stood in the middle of the pillars. The doors opened.

'Well that was easy,' Ronan said.

Just as I stepped away to follow him through the doors, the gates closed on him.

'FUCK!' Ronan shouted. 'Dammit Sonia, why'd you step away?'

I ran back & stood in the middle of the pillars.

It worked.

'Sorry!' I apologised.

'Let me try,' Doria said.

The same thing happened again.

'What kind of fucked-up magic thing is this?!' Ronan shouted.

'Calm down, Ronan,' Doria said. 'There has to be a solution,'

'Do you see a solution?' Ronan said, turning his anger towards our shorter cousin.

As the two began to fight, I thought about the puzzle. There has to be a way for us all to go through once the doors where open.

If only we were fast enough...

Hang on...

After a few moments of thinking I had the answer.

'SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!' I shouted, stopping them from fighting.

'I think I've got the answer,' I said.

'What is it then?' Ronan said, trying to calm down.

'Move,' I said. They both moved out of the way.

Carefully, I got into position. As the doors opened, I drew my breath.

'WULD!'

As I thought, I was moved forward through the doors & through to the other side. When I stopped moving, I saw that there was a lever. I pulled it & all the doors opened up permanently.

Ronan & Doria came through the doorway, both looking impressed.

'How did you figure it out?' Ronan asked, amazed.

'Argneir taught me 'Whirlwind Sprint' for a reason. He also said that there would be a trial. My guess is that was the trial,' I explained.

'Makes sense,' Ronan said.

'Now,' I said, drawing my bow. 'Let's go get that horn,'

* * *

Well, we found the horn.

NOT.

When we got to the room that the horn was supposed to be in, there was a note. It said:

_Dragonborn-_

_I need to speak to you. Urgently._

_Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._

_-A friend_

This friend better have a good explanation. Ronan said that if whoever it was didn't have the note, they would be in Sovngarde before their corpse even hit the ground.

* * *

Getting to Riverwood took a while, but when we finally made it there, we went to one location only.

The Sleeping Giant Inn.

Jorgal just happened to be in there. When he saw us he immediately walked up & started talking to us. While we did want to talk to him, it would have to wait. I said that we would stay the night at his house. That seemed to satisfy him.

I went up to the innkeeper, Delphine & asked for the attic room. She escorted all of us into her room, where she opened the cupboard, revealing a hidden room.

That's how we found out who the thief was.

The second we were in that room, Ronan drew his sword.

'Alright thief,' He said menacingly. 'You have 10 seconds to tell us where the horn is or you'll be dead before you hit the ground. SO WHERE IS IT?!'

'RONAN OAKBLADE!' I roared. 'FOR TALOS' SAKE SHEATH YOUR SWORD BEFORE I PUT YOU IN THE GROUD!'

Ronan reluctantly sheathed his sword & backed off.

'Sorry about that,' I apologised to Delphine. 'We've just had a very long past couple of days,'

'I see,' Delphine said. 'Here's the horn,' Delphine gave me the horn.

'But there's something else,' She said. 'I know that the dragons are returning, & I need help to destroy them. You all know who the Blades are don't you?'

* * *

After Delphine explained that she was a Blade, an ancient order who were formed to protect the emperor & destroy the dragons, we headed to Jorgal's for the night. After a good night's rest, we headed to High Hrothgar.

Argneir was impressed that we had the horn & had called all of the Greybeards for a ritual.

As they stood around me (Ronan & Doria were standing next to the wall) They spoke:

_"Long has the Storm Crown Languished with no worthy brow to sit upon._

_By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old._

_You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it."_

Even though I'm certain that it was in the Dragon Language, It came through as common tongue to me.

After the ritual, the Greybeards bid the three of us farewell.

'So where to next?' Ronan asked.

'We have to go meet up with Delphine remember,' Doria said.

'Where's that?' Ronan asked.

'Kynesgrove,' I said.

* * *

**So, there you go. Unfortunately, school's starting up again, so I may not be able to update as often. Read & review. Chosen out.**


	10. Before Kynesgrove

**Okay, so now that school's started up again, it might be a bit harder for me to update regularly. So I'm planning on updating at least once a week, starting this Friday.**

**Well, that's all from me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Instead of going straight to Kynesgrove, we decided that we should make our way to Windhelm.

Mainly because we needed a good place to rest.

But also because Ronan wanted to reclaim something that was once his.

Doria & I didn't know what it was, but considering that he was my brother & her cousin, we decided that it was important to him so we went along with it.

When we entered the city, as usual, we came into a lovely first sight.

* * *

You know, I may be a supporter of the Stormcloaks, but I don't agree with all of their morals.

For example: All elves are spies working for the Aldmeri Dominion.

Or the Imperials.

So you can imagine my first reaction to some drunken Nord beating the shit out some unfortunate Dunmer.

Even though I knew that Ronan would kill me afterwards.

'Hey!' I shouted, pulling the drunken Nord off of the Dunmer. The Dark elf stumbled away from us.

'What are ya doin', honey?!' The man said, the stench of mead in his breath.

'Stopping you from killing an innocent man!' I yelled.

'Innocent?' The man laughed, standing upright. 'That damn elf isn't innocent! He's a spy! For the Dominion!'

'And how do you know that?' I challenged. 'I could be in the Imperial Legion. What would you do then?'

'That's different! You're a Nord!'

'How's it different? Huh? Tell me!'

He said nothing.

'TELL ME!' I roared.

He still said nothing.

'Get lost,' I said pushing him to the ground. 'And If I see you beating any elves again...well...it won't be pretty,'

The man, clearly defeated, walked off.

I turned to the Dunmer, who was still on the ground & helped him up.

'Thank you,' he said. 'I don't think anybody would of been able to stand up to that Nord like you did,'

'No problem,' I said. 'Besides, he's had way too much. He wont remember most of this,'

'So he'll try it again?' The Elf said worriedly.

'No. He'll remember getting his ass kicked & someone telling him to fuck off. He wont remember me specifically,' I said reassuringly.

'As long as he wont attack me again, I don't care,' he said, smiling. 'Azura's wisdom to you friend,' he said as he walked off.

'Take care & farewell,' I said back.

I immediately turned to my companions. Doria looked impressed about how I handled the situation. We both agree that not all elves are working for the dominion.

As apposed to Ronan, who believes what the Stormcloaks believe. Like I said before, I might agree with some of their morals, like taking away the worship of Talos, but not all of them.

Ronan looked like he was about to kill me. I know that he hates elves, & I knew what was coming next.

Just before Ronan could say anything, I stopped him dead in his tracks.

'Not. One. Word. Stormcloak,' I threatened. That's me alright. One minute I'm calm & friends with everyone, the next I'm threatening to kill you. 'If you wanna kill innocent elves, go & re-join the Stormcloaks,'

With that, I stormed off, with Doria following me.

* * *

After that encounter with the Elf, Ronan decided to give me the cold shoulder. Fine by me.

We decided to replenish our supplies, considering that we were running out of traveling food. However, much to Ronan's anger & my amusement, most of the merchants were elves. I knew that Ronan would have to put his pride aside if he wanted to get supplies.

After an hour of wondering around the streets, we finally decided to head up to the Palace Of The Kings, the legendary home of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak.

I knew that there would be a chance that he might recognise me from Helgen.

But I did know that he would recognise Ronan, considering he was an ex-soldier.

* * *

Entering the keep, we were impressed. Or at least Doria & I were. Ronan acted like it was no big deal.

When we approached the Jarl, he immediately recognised me.

'You,' Ulfric said. 'You were at Helgen,'

'Yes I was,' I replied.

'Come to join the Stormcloak army then?'

'I'm afraid not, my Jarl,'

'Pity. Speaking of Stormcloaks, welcome back Stormblade,' Ulfric said, nodding at Ronan. 'Come to re-join the army,'

'My days of serving the Stormcloaks are over,' Ronan said. 'But there is something I would like to get back,'

'Ahh yes,' Ulfric said. 'Come with me,'

We followed the Jarl to his war room. He went to one of the chests & opened it. He brought a bundle over & placed it on the table.

Ronan looked pretty happy to see this package again, considering the way that he opened it.

The package contained a Stormcloak Officer armour, a shield with the Windhelm coat of arms & a glass sword.

Something was off about the glass sword however: it looked like it had a frost enchantment.

'It's good to be holding Chillrend again,' Ronan said, swinging the sword a few times.

'I knew that you would come back one day to reclaim your sword,' Ulfric said. 'Listen, since you were a good soldier to the army, I will allow you & your companions to stay the night. Your companions may also wish to change into some stronger armour,'

'Thank you,' Doria said gratefully.

'Follow me,' Ulfric said. 'You all need rest. I will show you to your rooms,'

* * *

**You know, I modelled the Dragonborn's personality after me. Get me mad & well, that escalated quickly. Read & review. Chosen out.**


	11. Part II: No Place Is Safe Anymore

**Well, I applied to go to Japan a few weeks ago. I got the result: **

**I wasn't accepted.**

**Oh well.**

**BTW, some of this chapter was inspired by the mod Frostfall.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After spending the night in The Palace Of The Kings, we were ready to face the dragon at Kynesgrove.

Once Ronan had reclaimed his armour, he put it on immediately (When Doria saw the headpiece, which just happened to be the head of a bear, she begged Ronan not to wear it. After several minutes of debating, Ronan agreed to not wear it. Instead, he's wearing the Masque of Clavicus Vile).

Doria & I were also fitted with newer, stronger armour. Instead of the Leather armour that she once wore, Doria was now wearing Glass armour (except for the helmet & gauntlets. She was still wearing leather bracers). I had been fitted with a complete set of Dwarven armour.

What I liked most about the Dwarven armour was that I looked like one of the Centurions that my father used to talk about. According to him, they still roam the ruins that their masters once inhabited, protecting them. Ronan was bit sceptical of the idea, but I believed him.

Once we were fitted with our new armour, we were invited to dinner at the palace. Well, you can say this: It was literally a feast.

Once we had eaten & drunk all we could, we pretty much went to bed. We were leaving in the morning.

* * *

Just before we left however, Ulfric had one more gift for all of us:

'In these parts of Skyrim, the climate is a lot colder,' Ulfric said. 'I don't want to lose a good man & potential heroes, so I am presenting the 3 of you with these:'

One of his servants came forward with several items. They were: 3 Woodcutter's Axes, 3 Backpacks: One made out of Brown fur, one made with Black & the other White, 3 walking sticks, & 2 cloaks: One Fur & one Hide.

'All of the backpacks have the same gear in them. You just have to chose what colour you want,' Ulfric said with a small chuckle. 'I have given you all 2 cloaks for a reason: The Fur cloak is effective against cold weather & the Leather cloak is effective against rain. Use them well,'

'Also, in each backpack, there is a large tent. I assumed that you all like your privacy, so I took the liberty of giving you each your own bedroll. You will also find several other items that be of use to you,'

'Wow, thanks,' I said gratefully.

'I've given all you need to be prepared. Farewell & good luck,'

* * *

The road to Kynesgrove was short, it only took us a few hours to get there.

Once we got there, we could see Delphine at the smelter, close to where the Malachite mine was.

'So, you all ready to go kill a dragon?' Delphine asked us.

'Don't have a choice do we?' I said.

Delphine lead us up the hill. We stopped short of an opening. Delphine crouched behind some rocks & we did the same.

'So,' Ronan said. 'Where's th-'

Before he could finish the sentence, we heard a roar.

We looked up to see a dragon flying towards the site.

But this was no ordinary dragon.

I'd seen him before.

He's the dragon that attacked Helgen.

* * *

Just after the resurrection of the dragon that was in the grave, I heard the dragon talking to me.

_'So, you're the Dragonborn?' _He said. Once again, while I'm certain he said that in Dragon language, it came through as common tongue. _'Your voice shines not from Dragonkind, but from yourself,'_

I had no response to that.

This time, he spoke in common tongue.

'You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah,'

I grew angry at this.

_'Sahloknir, slay the mortals,'_

The dragon flew away, & Sahloknir, the resurrected dragon, began his attack.

* * *

Let's say this: Those rocks we were behind were destroyed quickly.

While Ronan, Doria & I all had experience, & Delphine had told us that she had some experience, it was still frightening.

Just before the dragon could hit me with it's fire breath, I managed to barrel roll out of the way. I had my bow out already, so the second I stopped moving, I fired 3 arrows in rapid succession.

They all hit the dragon in one of it's wings. Crippled, the dragon landed, roaring in anger & pain.

Ronan took advantage of the situation, cutting the dragon across it's face. Delphine then proceeded to stab out one of it's eyes.

Just as it was about to hit the two of them with a fire attack, Doria managed to fire an arrow into it's remaining eye. It reared it's head back, which gave me the opportunity to stab the dragon in the neck, killing it instantly.

As the dragon died, I began to absorb it's soul. I wasn't alarmed: now that I knew what was going on, I wasn't afraid anymore.

I turned to Delphine, who looked amazed.

'You truly are the Dragonborn,' Delphine said.

'Yeah,' I said.

* * *

After the intense battle, we decided to spend the night in Braidwood Inn, the inn that made up most of the small town.

'Why would the dragons be returning?' Ronan asked.

'I believe that the Thalmor have something to do with this,' Delphine said.

'What makes you say that?' I asked, taking a swig of ale from my tankard.

'They seem to have an influence over magic,' Delphine said. 'It wouldn't take them much to resurrect the dragons,'

'Do you have any proof?' Doria asked.

'Not yet,' Delphine said. 'But there might be a way to find out. Meet me back at Riverwood soon,'

* * *

**There you go. I decided to split the story into three different parts. This was obviously the beginning of Part II. Read & review. Chosen out.**


	12. A Party Gone Wrong Part I

**Well, this week's been alright, except for the fact that I miss out on a massive opportunity. **

**At least I get to keep my money.**

**Moving on...**

**Sorry about the fic being a bit late: Things got hectic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Heading home took no time at all. All we had to do was catch a carriage back to Whiterun, then walk back to Riverwood.

Now that I think about it, we seem to be going to Riverwood a lot. Ha, so much for telling Jorgal that we won't be home for a while.

Regardless, meeting Delphine in the inn was a simple task. All we had to do was enter the secret room & there she was.

'I hope your journey was safe,' Delphine said.

'Relatively,' I said.

'I have an idea on how we can find out if the Thalmor is involved,' Delphine said.

'Great!' Ronan said. 'What's the plan,'

'Infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy,' Delphine said. 'Do you all like parties?'

* * *

This was the plan: We headed to Solitude, the grand capital of Skyrim (Ronan thinks that Windhelm should be the capital. I honestly don't care who's ruling the province).

We were told that we had to meet a Bosmer in the Winking Skeever by the name of Malborn (Ronan's face: Priceless).

When we got there, we **were** going to the tavern, but we got side-tracked.

Again.

Turns out, the guards were putting on a public execution for some man named Roggvir.

Apparently, he was the one who let Ulfric Stormcloak out of the city when he escaped.

Good man.

After the execution (Ronan was outraged, Doria looked away for most of it, & I just wanted to get this over & done with), We headed into the Winking Skeever.

Sure enough, there was a Bosmer there.

'Your the Nords Delphine said was coming,' He said, looking at all of us.

'I'm sorry,' Ronan said sarcastically. 'Were you expecting elves? Dunmers, Bosmers or even those damn Altmer bastar-'

'Ronan, now's not the time,' I said warningly. 'Sorry about him,' I said, turning to Malborn,'

'Right,' The Wood Elf said. 'Here's the plan: Give me everything you can't live without, & I'll smuggle it into the embassy,'

* * *

After we gave him our weapons, armour & anything else we needed (We were wearing our clothes that we usually wore around Riverwood now) We headed down to the farm that Delphine said that she would meet us at.

Sure enough, she was waiting there.

'Alright,' I said. 'We're ready,'

'Hold on,' Delphine said. 'You can't go into a party looking like that,'

'What do we wear then?' Doria asked.

'Here put these on, all of you,' Delphine said.

Turns out, the clothes were the ones you see rich people walking around in. Nice.

After we put them on, we all looked like we'd been living in Solitude all of our lives.

'Now you look like you're ready for a party,' Delphine said. 'Remember the plan when you get to the embassy. Good luck,'

* * *

The ride on the carriage took half an hour. And as we went on, it became increasingly cold. Thank the Gods that we all decided to give Malborn our camping gear.

When we pulled up at the embassy, we were walking in when we heard someone talking to us.

'Nice ride,' The man said. 'You all must be very rich,'

'Well, we may as well arrive in style,' I said. I did feel guilty for lying to him, but its not like I had a choice.

'I just hope there'll be some mead or ale,' He said. 'I can't stand the thought of being inside that building without a drink,'

'I'm sure that there will be drinks,' I said.

* * *

Once we were inside the party (The damn ambassador decided she would greet the guests. Fun) we took the time to look around the place. We may of been here to infiltrate the place, but we wont be back for a while. May as well look around.

After a quick look, I told Doria & Ronan to talk to some of the guests while I talked to Malborn.

'You'll have to cause a distraction,' Malborn said. 'I can't slip the three of you away here,'

'Alright then,' I said. 'Give me a bottle of Alto Wine,'

He gave me a bottle, & I walked over to where the man that was talking to us was sitting.

'What do you have to do around here to get a drink?' He asked, annoyed.

'Here,' I said, giving here the bottle. 'You can have this,'

'Thanks!' He said gratefully.

'I need you to do something,' I said in a lower voice. 'Can you make a distraction?'

'Consider it done,' He said, standing up.

As he walked to the middle of the room, I motioned to Ronan & Doria to follow me. As the man caused a scene, we approached Malborn.

'Let's go,' He said, leading us into the kitchen, don't talk to anyone,'

When we got to the storage room, he stopped & said to us:

'I'm locking the door behind you. Please be careful,'

We got our armour & weapons back & crouched down.

'Ready?' I asked.

'Let's go,' Ronan said.

* * *

**I figured the best way to handle this was to split it up into 2 chapters. Read & review. Chosen out.**


	13. A Party Gone Wrong Part II

**Now that the main event for my week is over (Japanese test) I can start writing again.**

**BTW, I've put up character profiles on Deviantart. **

**They'll be in my gallery in the Elder Scrolls folder somewhere!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Opening the door, I took a quick look around the room. There didn't seem to be anyone in there. I began to sneak forward, hearing Ronan & Doria following me.

However, it wasn't long until we began to hear voices.

That belonged to elves.

Peering around one of the door frames, I could only just make out two Elven guards, fully dressed in elven armour. I could literally hear Ronan's blood beginning to boil.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I didn't care.

Unfortunately, one of them saw us.

'STOP THEM!' One of the soldiers yelled.

We all immediately attacked the soldiers. They didn't stand a chance.

'Bloody elves,' Ronan whispered.

'Don't worry,' I whispered, turning around to him. 'You'll get to kill a lot more,'

Ronan grinned.

We made our way through the rest of the building. Luckily, we didn't have too many distractions.

When we got to the door that led to the courtyard, I turned to my companions.

'That courtyard is going to be swarming with Thalmor. The second I open this door, get ready for a fight,'

Ronan & Doria both nodded. 'We are right behind you,' Doria said.

I turned back to the door, drew a breath & opened it.

* * *

The second that door was open, two things happened.

One: We were hit with a sudden gust of Skyrim's cold air.

Two: It seemed that every damn Thalmor in Skyrim was in that courtyard.

I guess it was a good thing that the 3 of us were all Nords then.

We all took up arms & fought our way towards the solar. We all ended up being split up from each other, but that was a good thing: We were all able to clear them out faster.

After a few moments of killing every single Thalmor in the courtyard, we came to the door that led into the solar.

'Everyone alright?' I asked.

'Better than ever,' Ronan replied. 'Those elves should of known better than t-'

Before he could finish the sentence, the door opened & out came a Thalmor Wizard brandishing an Ebony axe.

He went to attack, but Ronan was much faster, taking his head off in one swipe.

'Damn elves,' he mumbled under his breath.

He knelt down, & picked up the axe. He took a few steps back & swung it a few times.

'Looks like I just found my new favourite weapon,' He said, smirking.

* * *

Once we had entered the solar, we immediately began looking for the book that would supposedly have all of the answers in it.

'Spread out,' I whispered. 'And be careful,'

As we looked around, we couldn't find the book.

There didn't seem to be any clues as to where it would be. We checked everywhere, all of the chests, wardrobes, everything that looked like it could have a small book inside.

Then Doria noticed that there was an area leading underground.

'Maybe it's down there,' Doria said.

'Let's find out,' I replied.

* * *

Upon heading down the trap door, we quickly discovered that it was a dungeon.

Looking around, we also discovered that there were a lot of blood stains around the joint.

With several dead Nords.

Some of them looked like they had just been killed.

Others looked like they had been there for a while.

I started to feel sick. I heard Doria gasping, & turning around I saw that Ronan looked like he had just seen a ghost.

'C-come on,' I said, shaken. 'Let's find this thing & get the fuck out of here,'

Looking around, there was really once place it could be: In the torturer's chest.

We walked over to the chest.

'Is it in here?' Doria asked.

'Let's find out,' I said shakily.

I opened the chest, to see a few torturer's tools, some potions & some sort of book.

'Is that it?' Ronan asked, pointing at the book.

'Let's see,' I said opening it. It had information on Delphine & someone named Esbern.

'This is it,' I said, taking the book. 'Let's get out of her-'

Just before I could finish my sentence, the door opened. Two Elven guard walked out with a Bosmer walking behind them.

Malborn.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Man I'm evil. Nothing else to say. Read & review. Chosen out.**


	14. A Party Gone Wrong Part III

**I should be able to update a bit more frequently next week. I have no assessments on then.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We all hid.

What else did you expect us to do? Stand there like a bunch of idiots?

The soldiers escorted Malborn down the stairs. Just before they came into the room, We ducked behind one of the torture racks (dripping with blood).

Both of the soldiers were interrogating him. Malborn denied sneaking us into the embassy (Which surprised Ronan) & said that they could torture him all they wanted: He was telling the truth.

Honourable man.

After several minutes of intense interrogating, the Thalmor had enough of Malborn's lies (Even though he insisted that he was telling the truth)

So guess what they did?

They strapped him to a rack & began to take the... instruments out.

They started to cut across his face. That would leave a scar later on. Malborn's cries were sickening.

Several moments passed. The Thalmor kept torturing him, cutting across his arms, legs & torso. Blood pooled at their feet.

After a few more minutes of suffering for Malborn (Doria was looking away for most of the time) I made a decision.

I decided that all three of us could take them on.

So I drew my bow & took a shot.

It hit one of the soldiers, but it didn't kill him.

Oh. Shit.

The two of them looked in our direction, saw us. One of them drew their sword & ran towards us.

The other made sure to mortally wound Malborn right on the spot.

I took out the advancing soldier with an arrow, & the one next to Malborn with another.

We all ran to Malborn, unstrapped him, & lay him on the floor.

'Don't worry about me,' Malborn said softly, almost struggling to say the sentence. 'Just go,'

'We can't leave you here,' Doria said.

'You don't have a choice,' Malborn said. 'If the Thalmor come down here & see you, they'll torture all of you,'

'Bu-'

'Leave. Now,'

Not wanting to, but not having much of a choice, we left.

* * *

There was a trapdoor in the room.

Good thing too. I didn't want to see ANOTHER. FUCKING. ALTMER.

Anyway...

Moving through the passage was quiet. I didn't wanna talk, Doria seemed upset & Ronan...Talos knows what he was thinking.

We saw the exit, but there was a problem.

Frost Troll.

Ronan obviously wasn't in a good mood. I can tell by the way he beheaded the beast.

'You alright?' I asked him.

'I'm fine,' Ronan said.

I may not be the most...empathetic out of all of us, but I know when my brother's upset.

'No, you're not,' I said. 'What's. wrong?'

'What do you think Sonia?' Ronan said, anger rising. 'We just risked our lives to get some damn book-thing, & the man who set the entire thing up was killed. Only because he was doing what was right. Now, you know I hate elves, but when someone does something like that...,'

'You respect them,' I finished. 'Just like Dad used to say,'

Ronan fell silent.

'Come on,' I said. 'The sooner we get out of here, the better,'

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. The next one will be longer. Read & review. Chosen out.**


	15. The Ratway

**Guess what? Two things have happened.**

**1: Turns out, I need reading glasses. Those thankfully came in on Tuesday.**

**2: I officially have a job interview. 'Bout time! No one wanted to hire me!**

**Yeah, that's it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Getting back to Riverwood was hell.

First of all, we had to make our way back to Solitude (Which took a while. Turns out, leather tents are **not **much help in a blizzard). We almost froze to death, despite the three of us being Nords.

Once we had made our way back to Solitude, we took the liberty of buying Fur tents. That way next time we get caught in a blizzard, maybe we wont freeze to death & might actually live.

Once we had spent a night in Solitude recovering from that little 'adventure', we had to catch a carriage back to Whiterun. I can tell you this: It wasn't a smooth journey. Too many bandits were on the road. I remember at one point Ronan shouted: 'What is it? Piss us off by putting every damn bandit on the road day?!'

Despite the situation, that was funny.

When we finally got back, none of us were in a good mood. Doria was silent, Ronan was cursing the Thalmor under his breath, & I... I just hoped Delphine would be able to answer some questions.

Because if she didn't...well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Heading into the inn, we immediately headed down into Delphine's room. She was standing there, waiting.

'Do you have the item?' She asked.

I took it out & handed it to her. Ronan & Doria both sat down. I could see the hate in Ronan's eyes.

'Now that you've got your little 'book', maybe you can answer some questions,' I said, anger rising.

'Like what?' Delphine asked calmly.

'Do you have any idea how much Malborn suffered?' I said angrily. 'Do you have any idea, what they do to Nords who worship Talos? Have you **seen** their torture chamber?'

'I know what happened was...tough, bu-'

'BUT WHAT?' I roared. Delphine jumped. 'THE THINGS WE SAW ARE GOING TO HAUNT US FOR A LONG TIME DELPHINE! DORIA CAN'T PROCESS THAT KIND OF THING, RONAN'S A WAR VETERAN WHO'S SEEN TO MUCH, & I'VE JUST FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERY. DAMN. DRAGON I COME ACROSS!'

The room was silent. Delphine looked shocked. Ronan appeared indifferent & Doria was looking at the floor. I was struggling to calm down.

After a few minutes, Delphine spoke:

'Look, I can't raise the dead,' Delphine said. 'But we need to get moving if we are going to rebuild the Blades,'

I sighed. 'Alright. What's next?'

* * *

Guess where we had to go next?

That's right.

Riften.

Yay us.

We have to head into the Ratway.

Whatever that is.

Apparently the only way to find out where Esbern (The guy we're looking for) is to head to some place called 'The Ragged Flagon'.

So, after we got to the damn city, we headed straight into the Ratway.

Which is basically the sewers.

Terrific.

However, the second we entered, there were people waiting for us.

The Thalmor.

We wasted no time killing them. We certainly weren't leaving without Esbern & nothing was gonna stand in our way.

We finally reached the tavern. It looked alright, but I felt a bit on edge with all of the shady characters hanging around.

We walked up to the bartender & began to talk.

'You wouldn't happen to know where a man named Esbern is do you?' I asked.

'Not telling,' The bartender said.

'We really need to know,' Doria said. 'If you could te-'

'I said no,' He said, sternly.

Ronan stepped forward. 'Name your price & we'll pay it,'

'No need,' We were all shocked at his sudden change of heart. 'Here,'

He tossed us a letter with Esbern's location on it.

'Thank you,' I said.

As we walked away, Doria spoke:

'Why the sudden change of heart?'

'No idea,' I said.

'I know why,' Ronan said.

'Why?' Doria asked.

'What am I wearing on my head?'

It all made sense now.

_'This was the Masque of Clavicus Vile. This mask is said to boost the personality of it's wearer' Jorgal said._

'So basically you made him trust you,' I said.

'Yes,'

'Well, that'll come in handy,' I said.

* * *

We continued through the Ratway. It wasn't long before we came across Esbern's...'home'.

I knocked on the door.

'Go away!'

'Esbern!' I shouted. 'Delphine sent us!'

'I don't care! Go away!'

Ronan stepped forward. 'Esbern, open up,'

There was a pause.

'Fine,'

Ronan took the masque off. He looked pleased with himself.

After a few moments (How many locks did this guy have on his door?) the door opened.

'Quickly now!' Esbern said.

We all headed in.

'We don't have much time,' Esbern said. 'Just let me get my things & we'll be gone. Feel free to take what you want,'

Once Esbern was ready to go, we decided that it might be best for all of us to have our weapons drawn at all times.

Just in case.

* * *

**Yeah I know, I didn't update sooner. Damn school work. Read & review. Chosen out.**


	16. Karthspire

**Okay, to the kind (Extreme sarcasm) person who reviewed:**

**If you don't like the story, don't read it!**

**Also, if you could kindly PM me next time, that would be more appreciated than posting your 'comments' for all of Fanfiction to see.**

**I'm under enough stress as it is with other shit thank you.**

**...Yeah, I'm done with my rant now.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Once we got out of the Ratway (And after we killed more Thalmor agents...ugh) we went straight to Riverwood.

Which was easy enough.

Once we got back to Riverwood, we were able to find out where we were headed next.

Small problem.

Where we were headed next, it was worse than Riften.

Next destination?

The Reach.

* * *

'Why couldn't the Blades put their little sanctuary somewhere where no one wants to kill everyone?' said Ronan, who was starting to get annoying.

We'd been travelling through the Reach for days, & while I understand Ronan's...anger, I am getting sick of it.

'I mean, come on, how hard would it be to-'

'Ronan!' I shouted. 'For Talos' sake, SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

Ronan fell silent.

For the rest of the day, we travelled in silence. Good. It gave me plenty of time to figure out on what to do when we got to Karthspire.

Which would hopefully be before sundown. Because I did not want to spend another night in the Reach.

* * *

Unfortunately we had to camp overnight again, which went against my plan of being at Karthspire before sundown.

Made worse by the fact that we'd already seen 2 sabre tooth tigers, killed 50 million bandits (okay, not that many but it felt like it) & already had to deal with the Forsworn.

So yeah, you see why we wanted to be out of here already.

We only got 3 hours of sleep before someone decided to pay us a visit.

All I can say is this: Being the Dragonborn is not too much fun at the moment.

* * *

Roaring was the first thing I heard.

I ran out of my tent, to see a dragon flying above us. Cursing the scaled beast, I began to draw my bow.

But Doria stopped me.

'What are you doing?' I growled.

'Wait,' She whispered. 'It may pass us,'

The dragon circled around for at least 10 minutes. 10 damn minutes of painful waiting.

Eventually, Doria's prediction was correct, & the dragon flew past us without a second glance.

Thank the gods that it didn't see us. If it did, well, let's not talk about it.

* * *

After a painful start to the day, we continued our journey.

Which still took a while because of the terrain.

At one point, I had to get Doria to use her...'Healing Hands' on Ronan because he fell off the rocks.

Guess how much he liked that.

'Don't use that...Hey! Stop it...Or not...actually it feels good,'

After that little incident, we decided to avoid any long drops that could potentially kill any of us.

We didn't have to worry about that long.

Just over the next hill, we saw it.

Karthspire.

Under attack.

By a dragon

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter being short. I just wanted to get it out of the way before my tests came flooding in (And because I was sick & had nothing better to do.). I'll update again on Friday. Read & review (No hate mail! I'll accept helpful tips, but no hate mail!). Chosen out.**


	17. Sky Haven Temple & Alduin's Wall

**Well, it's been an interesting week.**

**First, I had an interview..**

**Then my phone died. Forever... (Now I'm stuck using my old one. FML)**

**But, I got my Ipod 5! Yay!**

**That's all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I cursed under my breath when I saw that dragon.

I also heard Ronan cursing the winged beast.

We all however, decided to stay hidden. If that dragon can kill the Forsworn for us, then that would be great.

Sure enough, the gods were on our side, & the dragon took care of all of the Forsworn (Even though it took a good half hour to do so). After that, not wanting to leave the dragon alive, we managed to kill the dragon (Which took another half hour).

After healing our wounds (With magic) we headed into the cave that must of lead into Sky Haven Temple. Upon entering the cavern, we found Esbern & Delphine waiting for us.

'How was your journey?' Esbern asked.

'Long, painful & fucking annoying,' I replied.

'Good to know. You all ready?'

'We don't have a choice, do we?'

* * *

Damn those Forsworn.

Not only were they outside of the ruin, they were all through the cavern.

Worse still.

Most of them used magic, meaning that we had to deal with a bunch of magic-wielding assholes.

Not to mention that most of them could also wield a sword.

After a gruelling couple of fights, we found a puzzle room. Like the ones from the Nordic tombs.

Except there was no claw.

'Maybe the Dragonborn's symbol will open it,' Esbern suggested.

'Which is?' Ronan asked.

I already figured it out. All discs are Dragons.

The door opened, leading us outside.

* * *

A massive, pressure plated patio.

What more could a Nord ask for?

Don't answer that.

The only one who could walk across was, you guessed it, me.

That was the most nerve-racking experience in my life. And I've had a few of them.

I had to walk across. If I ran, I would die.

I'm not kidding.

Do you see why it was so bad?

I hope so.

Once I was across & I deactivated the pressure plates, we went inside.

* * *

Once inside, we were presented with a massive door.

The entrance to Sky Haven Temple.

'How do we open it?' Doria asked.

'We need the blood of the Dragonborn,' Esbern said. 'Sonia,'

I took off one of my gauntlets & kneeled at a certain spot. 'Anyone got a dagger?'

'Why can't you use...oh yeah. Instant kill,' Ronan said.

'Here,' Doria said, handing me here Elven dagger.

Hesitantly, I cut across the palm of my hand. I hurt, but the door opened.

* * *

Once inside, there was some sort of wall in the sanctuary (Which was amazing to look around).

'Here,' Esbern said. 'You all need to see this,'

He led us to the wall. 'This, is Alduin's wall,' He explained. 'It foretells the coming of Alduin. And all of the events leading up to it,'

We looked at the wall, amazed. So much detail was put into it, it almost seemed like it was crafted by the gods themselves.

'Here are the events leading up to now,' Esbern said.

'We know these,' Ronan said. 'Remember? The stories Pa used to tell us?'

'Yeah,' I said.

'Look,' Ronan said, approaching the wall. 'The Eternal Champion. The Hero of Daggerfall. The Nerevarine. And the Champion of Cyrodiil,' He said, gesturing to them. 'And there's you, Sonia,'

I stared at the figure, amazed.

That's enough for now,' Delphine said. 'We need to plan our next move,'

* * *

**Sorry for it being short. I'm tired & I have to film something for my Japanese assignment. Read & review. Chosen out.**


End file.
